Many mobile electronic devices include a portable power source, such as a rechargeable battery, in order to provide power to the devices. Based on the time between recharging, the number of applications running, types of applications running, and so on, the power consumption of the device may not be sufficient to provide power to the device between recharging. For example, a user may charge his or her device prior to leaving for work, and while at work may use a global positioning system (GPS) for turn-by-turn directions to attend a business meeting, watch one or more videos on the device, and make multiple phone calls, all without charging the device for a number of hours. In this case, the power source may be drained before the user has the chance to recharge the device and thus cease operating. However, in some instances the user may need the device to last longer between charges, especially in instances where the user may be on abnormal schedule, traveling, or the like.